Crystal Temple
The Crystal Temple is the primary location where the Crystal Gems had resided over the thousands of years since the Gem War, and a common area throughout the series. Thanks to White Diamond, temporarily the only thing seemingly remaining is the Temple Gate, as everything else was either destroyed or confiscated, including the Crystal Temple Warp Pad, and all the Corrupted Gems that had been put inside. During Season 7, the Crystal Temple temporarily lost power when the Crystal Heart stopped working. It was unable to revive itself until after Steven Universe and Ruby's fusion returned with Discord, and revived the heart directly. Layout The Crystal Temple is a sacred place where the Crystal Gems live, just under the Lighthouse. It is their base from which they plan how to protect humanity. Inside, the Temple itself is composed of several cavernous rooms, all of which are connected through the Crystal Heart and accessed with the Temple Gate. Built in front of the entrance of the Temple is the Beach House, which serves as Steven's home. The statue on the face of the Crystal Temple has four pairs of arms with 4 arms spread out, and the other four converge around the Temple's entrance on the figure's navel. Of the four spread-out arms, only the top-right arm with an intact hand and the broken-off remains of the other hands can be seen sticking out of the beach sands in front of the Temple. The statue's remaining hand is currently used to launder Steven's clothes, with a washing machine and dryer installed upon it and a clothesline strung out between the fingers, and can be accessed via the Warp Pad on its palm. As seen in "Runt of the Cluster" before the events of the show, the Temple once had a fence surrounding the entire area. The reason for its removal is currently unknown, but it most likely got removed because of Greg Universe having to come and meet Rose Quartz. Known Rooms Amethyst's Room Filled with giant purple crystals and piles of junk. Puddles in the room lead to various other parts of the Temple. One pool from Amethyst's room leads to The Burning Room (the "Secret Team" utilizes this). Another leads to a space-like room with floating rocks. This eventually leads to the Crystal Heart. Rose's Room A chamber filled with pink clouds which grant any wish to whoever has the Rose Quartz gem. A vein from the Crystal Heart passes through the room. Jasper's Room This one was a light orange, the ground flattened down. The walls looks to be made of desert rock, and light is able to be seen from the opening leading to a waterfall. Numerous training equipment can be found inside, placed there by Jasper herself. Sardonyx's Room A room only accessible by Sardonyx herself. Through the metaphysical properties of the temple, Sardonyx has full control over the contents of the room, creating a talk-show stage and game show-based obstacles to test Smoky Quartz and Bismuth's abilities. The room exists only while Pearl and Garnet are still fused. The Burning Room This room is connected to a vein from the Crystal Heart. A motley assortment of defeated, cluster, corrupted, and/or shattered Gems remain in bubbles here. The Burning Room is opened by Garnet, although this is not necessarily Garnet's actual room within the temple, even though her gem(s) can open it. Flint's Room This room is strictly made for Flint, presumably created after he joined the team. It mainly resembles a old-fashion detective's office, including a file cabinet, a front desk, and a couch across from it.Category:Locations Category:Earth Locations Category:Gem Locations